


Hey, Good Looki'

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: It's dinner at Corinne's parents house with big news for the family





	Hey, Good Looki'

“Behave yourself tonight, Sebastian.” I warned as we walked up to the door of my parents’ house.

“Oh, but why? We had so much fun last time we were at dinner here.” He crooned. I felt his hand grab my butt as we walked in.

“Behave.” I scolded, giving him a look. My mom came over and hugged us both before her hands started flying.

“Hi, honey! You’ll never believe the news that brought us together tonight!” She signed excitedly. “Well, you’ll find out at dinner.” She smiled and lead me into the kitchen.

“Hi, Sebastian!” I heard my older brother greet my husband and smiled.

“Hey, Jordan! How you been, man?” I looked into the living room as they embraced and my father joined them. I saw my younger brother, Jackson, come in holding hands with his boyfriend of five years, Chris. I ran over and hugged them and smiled.

“So, do you have any idea why Mom called us all to dinner?” I signed to the both of them.

“You’ll find out.” Jack signed and they gave me a pair of sly smiles. Jack wrapped an arm around Chris’ waist and his boyfriend pecked his cheek.

“You two are so cute.” I signed sweetly and kissed their cheeks before going back into the kitchen. Before I had the chance, I heard the screams and smiled.

“Auntie Rin! Auntie Rin!” It was like a stampede of tiny voices and feet. I outstretched my arms as Brady, Emery, and my other nieces and nephews flew into the kitchen.

“Hello, all my loves!” I chuckled and hugged them. Emery came up last and took some of my curled hair between her fingers.

“Is Uncle Crab here tonight? Or is he away again?” She asked before kissing my cheek. I saw a familiar shadow loom over us and smiled at her.

“Why don’t you look behind you?” I whispered and pointed to Sebastian. Emery leapt out of my arms and into his, giggling as he blew raspberries on her cheek.

“Silly Uncle Crab!” She roared with laughter and hugged his neck.

“How’s my little dragută?” He asked as he carried her into the living room.

“I’m good. Auntie Rin said you were away for a while. Did you miss us?” I heard her asked and smiled when I finally went back to the kitchen. I listened to them talk as I started shredding the chicken my mom pulled out of the oven. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and looked over my shoulder to see my twin.

“Hey, Charlie!” I exclaimed and hugged her, careful not to squeeze her too tight.

“Hey, Rin! So, question. When’s the adoption? I have some stuff that I want to get, but you haven’t told me whether or not you’ve met the child or not.” She asked, helping me chop vegetables and prepare for tacos.

“Well, we go in a few weeks to meet the child. Then a few weeks later, they come home with us for about three months.” I explained, looking out to the living room.

“Sounds good. Just tell me when you meet the child. I can’t wait!” Charlie beamed before going to help Jack and Chris set the table.

“Hey, Mom. Where’s Julia? I haven’t seen her, Brandon, or Ashlynn.” I signed quizzically as mom handed me tortillas.

“Ashlynn’s babysitter was running late, but they’re on their way.” Mom told me with a grin. Just as she turned around, I heard the door close and looked out to see Julia and my brother-in-law.

“Hey!” I grinned and hugged them both before they made their rounds to the others, signing and smiling. I loved having my family here all together, except Rachel.

“Charlie!” I called. My twin came running and looked at me with a smile. “Has anyone heard from Rachel? Where’s she stationed?” I whispered.

“Apparently, she’s in Kuwait. She couldn’t tell Mom and Dad much more than that. She said she misses and loves all of us.” Charlie told me in a hushed voice before taking me into a tight embrace. “I know you miss her so much, Rin. She told us to tell you that you’re the Catwoman to her Harley Quinn.” She chuckled before wiping a tear from my eye. I saw Sebastian swagger into the kitchen and start rubbing my back.

“You okay, iubită?” He asked sweetly and kissed my temple.

“Yeah. I just miss Rachel.” I answered, leaning into his strong frame.

“I know, honey.” He whispered. “Well, Mary asked me to come and gather everyone for dinner.” He grabbed my hand and lead me to the dinner table, pulling out my chair before I sat down.

“Such a gentleman.” I chuckled and kissed his cheek. He kissed mine and walked over to the other side of the table. Apparently, he was going to try to behave tonight.

Or so I thought.

My family was a combination of loud and quiet, a mix of voices and flying hands. We all talked about life, families, jobs, and things in general. My brothers engaged in a friendly sign banter. Mom and Dad flirted across the table. Julia and Brandon went back and forth, trying to decide whether to call the babysitter. Chris and Jack were being disgustingly sweet. All the while, Sebastian would take an occasional bite, but his eyes never left me.

He leaned back in his chair and watched me laugh as Emily and Emery went on about how Jordan needed to let them have a girls’ day. Sebastian smiled at me, his eyes catching mine. He started giving me those mischievous looks and flirty smiles, making my cheeks turn a bright red color. Charlie caught the two of us looking at each other and winked at me with a smirk. I turned back to Sebastian and gave him a scolding look.

“Stop.” I mouthed before taking a bite. He smirked at me and ran a hand through his hair. He ran his thumb over his lip, giving me a wink before taking a sip of his wine. He was doing everything in his power to get me to look at him, to make me turn the color of the red bell pepper that sat as part of the centerpiece on the table. I stood up and looked at him with a nervous smile.

“Sebastian, come into the kitchen. I believe we need more wine.” I said loud enough that I spoke over my family. Charlie looked up at me with a smirk and I kept my eyes focused on Sebastian.

“More wine? I think we’re okay, iubită.” Seb chuckled as I turned away. I looked over my shoulder and shot him a glaring look. I heard Charlie and Jordan snicker as my husband jumped up from the table and followed me. I stood in front of the refrigerator and looked around for another bottle.

“Do you not understand the word ‘behave’?” I asked in a hushed tone as I found the wine.

“Not when it comes to you, printesă.” He whispered as he come behind me, grabbing my waist and pressing his body to mine.

“You’re so infuriating.” I huffed. He pressed his lips gently on my neck and swayed his hips against mine.

“You wouldn’t love me if I didn’t infuriate you sometimes, regina mea.” He crooned in my ear. I turned around swiftly and wrapped a hand around his neck, bringing him face to face with me. He kissed me deeply and let out moan as he pulled me closer. I pulled away after a few moments, heaving from the kiss.

“That’s quite enough of that.” I whispered and started walking away. I swung my hips and walked back to the dining room.

“Such a damn tease.” I heard Sebastian mutter as he pulled my chair out again. We sat back down, my family looking at the two of us like we were children in need of scolding.

“Hey, Sebastian. It looks like you’ve got a little something right there.” Jordan joked, licking his thumb to wipe away some of my lipstick that had stained Sebastian’s lips. My whole family laughed at the encounter as Sebastian batted away my brother’s hand. We all went back to eating, the excitement of pending news pushing my appetite further from me.

“I want to know what this big news is that has brought us all together.” I signed and spoke finally, bringing a smile to everyone’s face.

“Alright, then. Shall we tell them?” Jackson looked to Chris and then to our parents.

“Go on.” Chris signed and smiled widely. Jackson brought his hands back up to sign, his smile nervous and his hands shaking.

“Chris and I are getting married!” He signed excitedly, the nervous smile turning to a wide grin as he looked to his boyfriend. I jumped up and pulled my younger brother into a hug and ushered Chris to us.

“I’m so proud of you, Jack. So proud.” I signed to him and kissed his cheek before hugging Chris. “You be a good husband to my brother or so help me, I won’t be afraid to hurt you.” I signed with a playful glare. He nodded to me with a nervous yet thankful smile. I pulled away and came to stand behind my own husband, running my fingers through his hair. He grabbed one of my hands and kissed my wrist before looking up at me.

“And you were worried about the news.” Sebastian chuckled. I gently smacked the back of his head before leaning down to kiss him.

“I love you.” I whispered, catching everyone congratulating my brother out of the corner of my eye.

“I love you too.” He replied in a quiet voice before kissing me. Finally, everything calmed down again and we all went back to eating, discussing the wedding for my brother and making plans, the night filled with laughter and love.


End file.
